


The Sense of Loss

by Magical_Moonlight_Princess



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I wrote it about Grace and Graham, Loss, and thought it with the Doctor and River, it can be about either ship or another if you want, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Moonlight_Princess/pseuds/Magical_Moonlight_Princess
Summary: This is a poem I wrote for English resonantly about loss, and me being me, it had to have the thought of a fandom I'm in love with at the time period of writing it.I wrote this thinking about Grace and Graham, but thought it also related with the Doctor and River when they think they have seen each other for the last time.Comment telling me what couple you relate this poem to please. I would like to know.
Relationships: Grace O'Brien/Graham O'Brien, The Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 7





	The Sense of Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I wrote for English resonantly about loss, and me being me, it had to have the thought of a fandom I'm in love with at the time period of writing it. 
> 
> I wrote this thinking about Grace and Graham, but thought it also related with the Doctor and River when they think they have seen each other for the last time. 
> 
> Comment telling me what couple you relate this poem to please. I would like to know.

I see you sometimes, you know 

In the corner of my eye 

But when I turn around 

I see you’re gone

Flown away in the dust of this room 

I can smell you sometimes

Your perfume in your cloths 

In the sheets of your bed 

In the air I breathe 

In the room you slept in

Your taste is still here

The food you used to eat

Still in the fridge

The pillows we fought over 

For that couch we cuddled on

I can hear you around me 

Your voice in my ear 

That tune you humed 

Playing on repeat 

But when I turn it goes 

I can feel you next to me 

Your arms around me 

Your breath on my neck 

Pulling me to you 

But when I touch I go through you


End file.
